It is not uncommon subsequent to bathing or showering for people to encounter difficulty in drying themselves with a single towel, particularly when their hair has been washed, since the towel becomes too wet for adequate drying. As a result, the use of more than one towel becomes necessary. The problem is particularly acute in athletic facilities and clubs, such as for example, school physical education and athletic programs where the participants are generally supplied with one relatively small size towel for drying after showering and the towel which becomes quickly saturated with water is totally inadequate for thorough drying. Consequently, unless the facility provides additional towels and suffers the attendant costs of laundering and replacement, people utilizing the facilities either have to stay around longer or if in a hurry suffer the discomforts of dressing before thoroughly dry. Although the concept of a body drying implement has been around for many years such as shown, for example, in Lach U.S. Pat. No. 1,750,845 issued Mar. 18, 1930, for one reason or another such an implement has not achieved any noticeable impact in the marketplace or any apparent wide spread use.